Third Street Black Widow
by Sir Chris Orr
Summary: Abused by her father sister and village knowing her mother would die trying to protect her, Naruko accepted an invitation into the Saints, leaving the continent. Kushina finds a letter, now she seeks to reunite with her daughter.
1. The First Sin

**((I do not own Naruto or Saint's Row unless you count a cop of the discs bought from EB Games))**

**Third Street Black Widow**

**Chapter 1: The First Sin**

It was a day of celebration as a festival took place in a large village nestled in a massive forest under the shadow of a mountain with four heads upon it. Everyone was laughing with joy as they celebrated the defeat of the Nine Tailed Fox, Kyuubi no Yoko, who's chakra had been sealed inside the Hokage's eldest daughter, Hitomi while the soul was sealed inside the younger twin, Naruko as well as the birthday of the twins.

But not everyone celebrated, sitting upon the first head of the Hokage monument was a small girl with pure blue eyes and crimson red hair. She wore a black tee-shirt and black shorts along with black sandals, this child was Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze.

For you see, Hitomi was seen as a hero to the village, holding the Kyuubi's power and being the village's protector while Naruko was seen as the demon reborn in human form.

Every day, Naruko was beaten. She was physically abuse by her father and the villagers, verbally abused by her sister, it seemed as though her mother was the only person in the entire village that cared for her.

While Naruko knew her mother Kushina would protector if she found out about the about, Naruko having done her part in hiding it, Naruko didn't know what her father was capable of.

Truthfully, Naruko loved her mother dearly, and the fact that her mother would try to protect her if she ever found out about the abuse frightened her, her father, who commanded all the ninja in the village, would he have his own wife killed for siding with the "demon"?

Naruko shook her head, wiping the tears from her eyes as she stare down at the village, watching everyone else, happy as they were.

"I thought, I'd find you here." A voice said behind Naruko.

"Mom." Naruko didn't bother to look over her shoulder.

Kushina sat down beside her child.

"You never do, come to the festivities with us." Kushina said sadly.

"I'm not one for festivals." Naruko replied far too calm for a child.

"I don't believe that, Naruko. What's bothering you? You never smile, and you always look so sad." Kushina asked as she stared at her daughter worriedly.

"I can't tell you." Naruko said she hugged her legs.

"Why not, Naruko. You know you can tell me anything." Kushina tried.

_"If I did, you'd get hurt, I can't bare to see them hurt you Mom. The I have to get out of here, the henge is draining me."_ Naruko thought.

Naruko slapped on a fake smile. "I'm fine, really. Any way, I'm feeling a bit tired, so I'm gonna head home."

"Alright, Naruko. And please, let me know if you ever need anything." Kushina said smiling sadly.

"I will Mom, now I believe my sister will be missing her mother." Naruko replied as she walked away.

"Yeah, but you're hiding something from me. You all are." Kushina whispered as she turned and watched her leave the monument, seeing a single tear drop from her daughter's eye.

Soon enough, Naruko had made it to the bottom of the monument when she saw a strange man with dark brown skin wearing a purple jersey talked to a few men is expensive looking suits. Standing beside her was a woman around her early twenties, wearing a black Kevlar vest, a grey jacket and combat pants, black combat boots and black gloves. The woman had blue eyes and her blond hair was done up into a pony tail.

"Alright, so the deal is made then, We can start doing commercials for the Saints Energy drink here in Konoha." the suit said.

"Still who'd have thought, there was an entire continent that was hidden for so long. And in the Bermuda Triangle of all places." The woman said.

"You said it boss, and looks like you got a fan. Hard to believe we're getting a fan base though, right after we took over Ultor." The black man said.

The woman looked at Naruko who squirmed under her gaze.

Naruko quickly looked down and braced her self, prepared for another beating.

However, to Naruko's shock, the pain never came, instead, the woman was hugging her.

"It's okay, no body is going to hurt you." The woman said calmly, though, banger or not, she hated anyone who dared harm a child.

Naruko was so shocked by the woman's words, she accidentally dropped her henge, causing the black man, the suited man and the woman's jaws the dropped as the woman saw red.

With the henge gone, Naruko was covered in bruises.

"Pierce, take over from here, this place isn't safe for her." The woman said angrily.

"You don't need to tell me twice, boss. Damn that girl's been through hell." Pierce growled.

"Um, ma-am, what do you mean?" Naruko asked curiously.

"This village isn't safe judging by those bruises, I'm taking you with me and adopting you." The woman said.

"But I already have a mom and dad." Naruko replied.

Now the woman saw red. "Did your parents do this to you?" The boss asked.

**((Just for the record, until the end of this chapter, the Player saint is being called the Boss))**

"Mm-Mm. Only my dad and the villagers. My mom loves me but I use the henge to hide the bruises." Naruko answered.

"She looks like the Hokage's wife, which means her father leads the village's army. She says her mom loves her so her mom would protect her. If she knew and the kid is likely protecting her mom by taking the heat." Pierce said.

"Screw this village. We aren't doing any business here and I'm still taking her with us." The boss said.

"Can I leave a letter for my mom? To let her know where I'm going?" Naruko asked.

"Yeah, I'll escort you there on my bike." The boss said and she went to a strange machine and grabbed what looked like a helmet.

"Bike?" Naruko asked as the boss picked her up and set her on the front of the seat while the bosses mounted behind her.

"A form of transportation, fast and fun to ride." The boss said.

"Okay, my home is the Namikaze estate along KageTenshi road." Naruko said and the bosses nodded, stepping on the pedal.

With a screech, the pair took up on the boss's black and purple, Kenshin sport's bike.

The ride should have only taken a few minutes but Naruko was having so much fun that the boss decided to ride around randomly, running over a few people and crashing the festival in the process, all the while, Naruko was loving the thrill.

After about 20 minutes of chaos and the ninjas, too caught off guard or too drunk to stop them, the pair arrived at the estate.

"Surprise won't be on our side for long, and by the way, Naruko. The name's Helen." The boss now identified as Helen said.

"How did you? Oh right, father, Hokage." Naruko nodded before entering the house.

Looking around, she, saw the party had begun, luckily, no one saw her yet, so she quickly ran up stairs and went to her room, from there, she immediately grabbed and pen and paper and began writing her letter to her mother. After a few minutes, she placed the letter on her dresser and left her room, going back down stairs and out the door.

The only person who noticed her leave was her older twin sister, while Hitomi paid her sister's departure no heed, she did however feel as though something had begun to twist her insides.

Grasping her chest, her looked at the door before looking back to everyone else.

Kushina looked at her strangely before a noise sounded outside, Kushina went to the window and looked outside, but she didn't see anything, shrugging, she went back to the party with the guests, her husband and daughter.

Unknown to her or anyone else, a black and purple Kenshin speed out of the village toward a large helicopter guarded by armour men and women, people that Naruko would come to know as the Third Street Saints.

**This idea has been floating around in my head for a while, it focuses heavily on Naruko but it also questions, just how far Kushina is willing to go to get her daughter back, or to at the very least, be with her.**

** Naruko is not the Saint's player character but she does take the boss's place is a number of missions and so does Kushina.**

** Pairings are still being decided for Naruko but here's some options for Kushina since she ain't gonna react too well to that letter.**

** Options are:**

** Kushina x Oleg**

** Kushina x Josh Berk/ Nyteblayde**

** Kushina x Pierce**

** Kushina x Johnny Gat if Boss/Helen dies on the plane instead of Gat.**

** Time line: Naruko has been adopted into the Saints just months after the take over of Ultor. By the time Saints the third/ the story begins, Naruko is 18.**

** I am thinking of having the story start during during one of the missions, Kushina has to do a task for Zimos in order to prove she's loyal to Naruko.**


	2. A Show of Loyalty

**((I do not own Naruto or Saint's Row unless you count a cop of the discs bought from EB Games))**

**Third Street Black Widow**

**Chapter 2: A Show Of Loyalty**

Kushina was smiling to her self as she made breakfast, sitting at the table was her husband Minato and her eldest daughter Hitomi. Once the breakfast that she'd made was finished, she'd set out the plates and called for Naruko from her room.

"Naruko, breakfast is ready." Kushina received no answer.

"Naruko?" Kushina called again, standing at the stairs.

Kushina began to get worried and looked at Minato and Hitomi curiously.

Hitomi shrugged while Minato frowned.

"We allow the demon housing and it sleeps in." Minato grumbled under his breath, though Kushina heard it well enough.

Narrowing her eyes, she went up the stairs and entered Naruko's room to find it empty.

Kushina's eyes widening as she looked around frantically, when she saw a single envelope on Naruko's dresser, an envelope with the Uzumaki royal crest on it.

Kushina carefully picked up the envelope, her hands shaking wildly as she did so and took out a letter and opened it.

As she read, she felt a storm of emotions cross her mind. Sorrow, guilt, anger, betrayal.

She closed her eyes praying to Kami that the letter was an illusion and then reread it.

_"Dear Mom, if you're reading this, it means You've found my letter and I'm gone._

_I have spent along time keeping this secret. In truth, Dad... no. Minato Namikaze has been abusing me daily. Beating me for being the demon Kyuubi so as to keep me docile. _

_ If that's not all, I have also been beaten daily by the villagers and Hitomi believes me to be nothing more than trash. She certainly has no qualms making her opinion known._

_I know you're wondering why I never told you. That you could have protected me._

_The truth is, you couldn't have. Minato is the Hokage and given his abuse of me, I don't know what he was fully capable of, if you went against him, he might have hurt you. He might even kill you._

_You are the only person I care about in this village and the only person who ever cared about me._

_The day I wrote this letter, I was approached by a woman, a woman who saw through my act, The henge I used to hide the bruises, failed and she saw what the village and Minato had done. She decided to take me from the village, wasn't taking no for an answer. I told her how you cared about me, how I hid my condition from you to protect you._

_She agreed to bring me home and let me leave this letter for you. I know you will try to find me._

_So with this in mind, the Third Street Saints are well known outside the Elemental Continent._

_I can't tell you which city I will be in, Dad might find the letter, Or we might be on the move allot._

_But I can give you this direction, the Saints will lead you to me._

_With love: Naruko Uzumaki."_

Kushina cried silently as she held the letter to her chest, She must have stood like that for a while as later, Hitomi and Minato entered the room.

"Kushina-Chan? Are you alright?" Minato asked worriedly.

Kushina didn't answer him.

"Mom?" Hitomi asked.

Kushina turned and glared at both of them with unbridled hatred.

"I should have known, I see you for what you are now you bastard." Kushina glowered at Minato and body flickered out of the Namikaze estate to the village gates before speeding out of the village, adorned on her hand, a seal carrying the money, she had on her at all times.

Behind her, she glared over her shoulder at the rapidly fading image of the village hidden in the leaves as she sped towards Nami no Kuni.

**13 years later**

Kushina, was now dressed in black ANBU leather armour, wrist guards, shin guards and a black demon's mask on her face with a ninjato sheathed on her back. Currently, she stood on the outskirts of a large city, the local nation called it, Steelport.

Standing atop a skyscraper, Kushina stared down at the streets, in the 13 years that Kushina had spent trying to find her wayward daughter, she found out very quickly that she had earned a name for her self as a street fighter, originally, the net videos of her were just her brawling, then news came out of a ronin joining the Saints.

Soon after that Kushina saw Naruko using advanced martial arts in the fights. If Kushina remembered correctly, the style was Jujitsu, a form of ninjutsu but with no chakra, just good old skill and technique. Kushina smiled at that.

Naruko was learning well. But she also frowned a bit. The The Street Saints were a gang, an organized gang and a famous one, but a gang none the less. And Naruko, only 21 years old by now was now at the top of America's most wanted list. She was charged with more than a staggering 700 first degree murders and the second degree murders numbered in the thousands.

Kushina then shook her head and mentally went over what she knew so far.

Naruko could materialize her chakra in the form of 2 vehicles, her first, a glowing motorcycle of tremendous speed with a black colour and purple glowing "veins". Next was her other vehicle, a sports car of equally immeasurable speed with glowing red, yellow and orange veins.

Naruko could also materialize her chakra to form a set of weapons, some type of cannon and a pair of blue SMGs, along with this, her chakra could act as fuel for regular vehicles and increase her strength and speed.

**((Just for the record, Naruko's chakra is being used to explain why the player character is so strong, why you never need gas and also explains the cyber weapons or in this case, chakra weapons.))**

Kushina smiled before applying chakra to her feet and jumped off the side of the skyscraper before latching onto the side and began running down the building.

Kushina had been watching the Saints for a while and quickly noticed that while, her daughter was on TV and the whole city knew who she was... she was harder than hell to find.

_"Let's see, Naruko's letter said that the saints will lead me to her... If my information is correct, Zimos runs the saints prostitution ring, Pierce runs their marketing and trafficking, They've got a former FBI Agent working with them but she's dropped off the radar."_ Kushina thought carefully.

Kushina landed on the ground scaring the people around her. _"Johnny Gat is the Saints Primary enforcer and second in command. Shaundi use to run the prostitution ring but now fights on the front lines as any soldier in the saints. Oleg, I believe is what they call him, a hulk if ever I saw one, easy enough to find someone that big, and from what I hear, loyal to the saints, very loyal." _Kushina thought.

Kushina ran towards the Espina District. _"Dammit, Zimos is my best chance at finding her, but if he tries to make me one of his hookers, I'm shoving that microphone right up his ass."_

A few minutes later, Kushina arrived at a large building with a big neon lit sign on it.

"Zimos' Car wash... Well, no turning back now." Kushina said as she entered the door and walked up the stairs. After going up 2 floors, she came to a door with an Orion Z on it.

Kushina knocked on the door and waited.

"Come in boss, you don't need to knock." A twin tone voice said.

Kushina entered. "Close, but not quite." Kushina said looked at Zimos and his company.

"Hm, I don't think we've made an acquaintance. Are you here looking for a job?" Zimos asked.

"No, I'm looking for someone and my contact says you can get me to her." Kushina said.

"Hm, that depends on who is it." Zimos answered.

"Naruko Uzumaki." Kushina said bluntly.

"Hm, The boss. And why should I take you to her?" Zimos asked.

"I am Kushina Uzumaki, former wife of Minato Namikaze, and I am the mother of twins Hitomi Namikaze and Naruko Uzumaki. Naruko left a letter for me claiming that the saints would lead me to her." Kushina explained.

"You have your facts but she says you can do magic stuff to look like other people." Zimos said suspiciously.

"How can I prove it's me?" Kushina asked.

"If you're as loyal to your daughter as she claims you are, help us strike against the Dewynter Sisters." Zimos replied.

"What do I have to do?" Kushina asked confidently.

"They're having an auction tonight. Flash the card, and you're in." Zimos said.

"So what? I pose as an eccentric millionaire?" Kushina asked not liking where this was going.

"Kinda, I'm gonna auction you off as a sex slave." Zimos replied humorously.

Kushina looked at him. "Fuck that." Kushina grunted.

"Oh quite being a bitch, you want to see your little girl? Prove you're loyal to her and help eliminate one of her enemies. Do this, I'll take you straight to the Saints HQ and contact her to make she she's there." Zimos said.

"Dammit, fine. Let's get this over with." Kushina replied glumly.

"Right this way." Zimos said, leading Kushina down to the garage.

Kushina got into the back of the van and stripped down while Zimos got into the driver's seat.

The two then set out for Safe Word. Upon arriving, Zimos drugged Kushina and then attacked the guards, knocking them out while the world faded around Kushina.

A few minutes later, Kushina woke up, sick to her stomach with a skull splitting headache, the blasting music wasn't help and the world was spinning with how dizzy she was.

Getting up, Kushina stumbled to the door as Zimos ran in.

"Here, you may need this." Zimos said, handing Kushina a 44. Shepperd.

"Thanks and good think I have storage seals, I still have my sword, kunai throwing knives and shuriken throwing stars." Kushina said trying to steady her self.

"In your currently state, I advise against the sword until you're better." Zimos said.

Kushina nodded. "First time I ever used a gun but I wasn't an ANBU Captain for nothing, We're nothing if not adaptive." Kushina said and followed Zimos out the door.

Kushina entered the hall but stumbled and fell again.

"We'll have to shut down security, should be up ahead." Zimos said.

Kushina got up and continued on. Kushina saw a few guard and began shooting, managing only to hit two of them with minor wounds, Zimos ran up and hammered them with his shotgun.

Turning around, Zimos saw a guard run into only for Kushina to vomit... into his face.

Zimos smirked as he began working on the computer to turn off security while Kushina wiped her face and unsealed a kunai before ramming it into the screaming guard's face.

"Damn thing is still going, we'll have to find the back up down in the basement." Zimos said.

Kushina began flowing chakra through her system in a ditch effort to stabilize her self.

"What the hell did you give me, this stuff has me fucked right up." Kushina said as they entered the room.

"Fuck fighting them, I'm in no condition for this." Kushina said, Zimos nodded at that.

"You never used a gun before and I think I made that drug too strong. Run for the basement, straight across." Zimos said as Kushina followed him to the basement.

Kushina pushed open the door to the basement and went to walk down the stairs to the basement only to fall again and down the stairs.

"Damn, are you alright?" Zimos asked.

"Damn that hurt." Kushina said as she began doing medical ninjutsu to heal her self.

"Slight concussion, a few bruises, nothing major. At least now, I can focus." Kushina said as she got up and continued down the stairs and opened the door.

"Damn, bitch, you're a tough one." Zimos said gawking at her.

Opening a grate, Kushina's hand was now even steadier as she gunned down a pair of guards.

Looking around, Kushina saw a large number of girls, both adult and child locked in cages naked or barely dressed, quivering in fear.

"What the fuck?" Kushina horrified at what she saw.

"Shit, we can't leave them like this, best we let them all out." Zimos asked sicked by the Dewynter Sisters' actions.

Running forward, Kushina saw a guard around the corner and shot her in the head before going to the computer.

"Let's say something here must open the gates." Kushina said punching random buttons and soon after the gates opened.

Cries of freedom came out as the women charged out starting a jail break riot. Kushina nodding as she saw the children stayed in the cells, out of the line of fire.

Two more guards came out, only for Kushina to throw a pair of poison tipped kunai, hitting both in the face, killing them.

"Too easy." Kushina said as they continued on.

Kushina rounded a corner and shot two guards while Zimos shot a third, the pair ran through the dungeon shoot several more guards until they came to a computer.

"Let's see, enny meanie, miny mo." Kushina said, pressing some button and the gates opened.

"Hey it worked, I should learn this for real though." Kushina said as she turned and shot an approaching guard in the head.

"Time for some pay back you fucking slave drivers!" some women yelled as they charged the guards, overwhelming them by sheer numbers and improvised weapons.

"Keep the children in the cells to keep them out of the line of fire." Kushina ordered before continuing on.

"This is a one time deal Zimos, never again." Kushina grunted as she kicked open a door and shot two more guards in the face.

"To be honest, I didn't think it would work the first time." Zimos said.

"And if I ended up in some pony show, I would have escaped, found you and shoved a very sharp and very pointy sword up your ass." Kushina said.

"If you ended up in a pony show, I would have come after you to get you out or your daughter would kill me when she found out. I've been in a pony show once, I don't want the boss's mom in one as well." Zimos said.

"Wait you were? Never mind." Kushina said as they ran through the halls.

Running through the caged halls, they gunned down more guards as the freed women attacked the guards as well before they came upon a computer.

"Okay, let's see. This this and that." Kushina said messing around with the computer. And opening the cages.

Once the last of the girls were free, Kushina felt a poke on her leg and looked down to see an 8 year old girl with black hair and blue eyes.

"Thank you for freeing us ma-am." The child said before running back to the cells with the other children.

Kushina smiled before frowning at Zimos. "Fucking children in prostitution?" Zimos asked.

"I don't agree with it either, I may be a pimp but any good pimp knows that children are always off limits." Zimos said.

"Let's go." Kushina said shaking her head.

"All we have left is the head of security... only..." Zimos explained.

"He's a big hulking moron with a big gun and a tiny brain. I've seen them around the city." Kushina said, unsealing her sword.

The pair then entered the next room to see a large brute with a minigun.

The brute opened fire at them while Kushina jumped onto a car in front of them then side flipped out of the line of fire and body flipped over the brute, landing behind him.

The brute whipped around only for Kushina to slice off his head and kick him onto his back.

"Alright, The building belongs to the Saints Zimos. Now Take me to my damn daughter." Kushina said.

"Alright, a deal's a deal. Follow me." Zimos led her to a room up on the main floor and gave her back her clothes and waited outside while Kushina got dressed.

Shortly afterwards, she came out of the room and the pair entered Zimos van again and drove to the Saints' HQ in Sunset park.

As they approached, Kushina noticed it was still dark.

"Damn it must be late, what are the chance of them seeing me as an enemy if Naruko doesn't see me first?" Kushina asked.

"I called Johnny, he said he'd make a subtle note to everyone that you're coming, don't want to spoil the surprise for the boss." Zimos said.

Soon they arrived at the front door to the building.

"I uh won't be coming up though, I think I'm gonna go hide for a while, no doubt the boss found out about our little expedition to Safe Word by now." Zimos said as Kushina got out.

"Evening Zimos." Kushina said as she walked up to the door to the building.

Walking through the door and up t the elevator, Kushina took a deep breath.

_"Okay Kushina, just... stay calm, it's only been 13 years since you saw your daughter. Ah fuck, I'm scared shitless."_ Kushina thought nervously.

Shaking her head, she pressed the button for Penthouse and waited for a few minutes, soon the door dinged and opened letting her enter.

The door closed and Kushina felt a feeling of being weighed down, soon after she felt like her stomach jumped, and the doors opened.

Kushina walked out the elevator over to a rail and looked around nervously when a large bald man in a white jacket.

"Ah you must be miss Uzumaki. It is a pleasure to finally meet your acquaintance, I am Oleg." Oleg greeted respectfully.

"Konichiwa Oleg, I am Kushina Uzumaki, pleased to meet you." Kushina said smiling.

"If you're looking for your daughter she should be out shortly, please do make yourself comfortable, everyone here is family after all." Oleg said and Kushina nodded and thank him before they went their separate ways.

Kushina walked up down the stairs and sat on the sofa while the saints spoke.

Soon afterwards, another man in a white jacket, wearing blue sunglasses and had slicked back black hair sat on another part of the sofa.

"So we finally get to meet the boss' mother. To be honest, we were starting to get worried, "he" might have found the letter first." The man said.

"Thankfully no, You're Johnny Gat right?" Kushina replied curiously.

"Right. And man I can definitely see the resemblance now. Now I know where Naruko get's her good looks from." Johnny said smirking.

Kushina blushed at this. "T-thank you." Kushina stuttered.

_"Dammit, I'm stuttering! What the hell is wrong with me, I could kill a man in my sleep yet he says I'm pretty and a blush and stutter."_ Kushina thought embarrassed.

"Pierce, I'm gonna go to Friendly fire to see if our contact got those new weapons." A voice said as a woman around 20 years of age with crimson red hair and green eyes wearing a black bikini top, black skin tight pants and had tattoos on her arms, stomach, shoulder blades, lower back and sides, came out of a room on the second level, looking away from them before walking in another direction.

"Yo boss, aren't you gonna say hello to our guest?" Johnny asked.

"Johnny? Who is is?" The woman asked from up top.

"Come down and find out." Johnny replied smirking while Kushina squirmed nervously.

The woman came down the stairs while Kushina looked over her shoulder at her, causing the woman to freeze.

"Oh my god." The woman said shocked.

"Surprised?" Kushina asked.

"Which? That you're here? Or that it's really you?" Naruko asked.

"Pick one." Kushina replied smiling nervously.

"Mom... I thought... When you didn't come for all those years, I thought he, that he..." Naruko tried as she walked to the sofa, holding back tears at finally seeing her mother.

"I'll leave you two alone." Johnny said smiling as he went up stairs.

"It's me, Naruko. I'm sorry I took so long, But it's me. I finally found you." Kushina said looking ready to cry.

"Mom!" Naruko immediately hugged her mother for the first time in over a decade.

The two just sat there on the sofa, mother and daughter finally reunited, and this time the daughter was free from the shadow of the leaf.

Up above on the second level, the lieutenants, Oleg, Kinzie, Shaundi, Pierce, Johnny, and Angel all looked down at them smiling.

"She needed this. It's so nice to see them back together." Shaundi said smiling.

"Too bad the boss couldn't be here to see this for her self. I know she'd be happy to see those two together again." Johnny said smirking while the others nodded.

"Okay, peeping is over, giving them some privacy so they can catch up." Kinzie said pushing everyone away.

**Okay there's chapter 2 Honestly, that searching bit though was a bit difficult for me to consider,.**

** The pairings are decided for Kushina, though Naruko is still being considered.**

** Kushina will be with Johnny Gat.**

** Naruko's unique abilities throughout the story**

**Naruko's chakra materialization forms**

** Chakra Pulse SMG – Cyber SMG**

** Chakra Pulse Cannon – Cyber Buster**

** Chakra cycle – X2-Phantom**

** Chakra Speeder – Wraith**

**Naruko's supply abilities**

** Chakra fuel for regular vehicles, ensuring she never has to refuel as long as she has chakra ((Think the car that Erza uses in fairy tail))**

** Chakra pulse ammunition—only works with STAG Viper laser rifle and STAG Hammer Shotgun**

**Superhuman Abilities**

** As with the player character in the game, enhanced strength, not enough to go crazy, but you see how far you can throw people**

**Mechanical Abilities**

** Naruko will learn to place seals through her custom vehicles for cell regeneration, the cars repair them selves from her mother but this is not the case for cars that are custom jobs but this will not be the case for regular vehicles, Chakra construct vehicles, Phantom and wraith can't be damaged.**


	3. Assault

**((I do not own Naruto or Saint's Row unless you count a copy of the discs bought from EB Games))**

**Third Street Black Widow**

**Chapter 3: Assault**

Naruko was currently working on her favourite bike the Kaneda, much like her Kenshin, it was a black motorcycle with red highlights and red wheels. However unlike the Kenshin, this bike was much sleeker with the glass over the single headlight was blacked out so that it would only be visible if the light was on.

Currently Naruko was wearing a form tight, black leather jacket with a purple sweater, black tight biker jeans, knee length leather high heel boots with 2 buckles on each and black leather gloves.

Naruto smiled as she looked over her shoulder to see Kushina entering the garage.

"Mom." Naruko greeted.

"Hey Naruko, I just got a tip from someone, Viola Dewynter, but she says there's a shipment of girls coming in for the morning star, she even gave me the coordinates." Kushina said looking at her phone weirdly.

"Viola." Naruko said coldly.

"You know each other?" Kushina asked.

"You notice that the Saint's previous boss is no longer around?" Naruko asked.

"Viola killed her?" Kushina asked not believing it.

"No, but she did have a hand in it." Naruko replied.

"Alright, I was going to contact Zimos about another area to hit on the Morning Star, Mom, let's go." Naruko said calmly.

"You sure?" Kushina asked concerned.

"Yeah. You saw what the Morning Star were doing, I won't subject the girls to that by leaving them." Naruko replied.

"I hear that. Let's go fuck up some Morning Star." Kushina replied smirking.

Naruko nodded and got on her Kaneda.

"Ever ridden a motorcycle?" Naruko asked.

"Yeah, Johnny showed me how on your old Kenshin." Kushina said as she went and got the Kenshin.

"Good to know you had a good teacher. Let's go." Naruko replied and revved her engines.

The pair rode their bikes out of the garage as Naruko pulled up her phone.

"Zimos, meet us at the pier, There's a Morning Star ship coming and we're gonna take it." Naruko said calmly.

"Alright Mm, I'm on my way." Zimos replied.

With that the pair raced through the streets weaving through the traffic as they made their way to the pier.

Once they arrived, they dismounted their bikes and Naruko pulled a set of binoculars from one of her seals and began spying on the ship while Kushina turned to see Zimos coming up to them.

"Lot a pussy on that thing." Zimos said.

"And when we take it over, the Morning Star's operations are finished." Naruko replied.

"So how are we going to move them all?" Kushina asked.

"Pierce has it covered." Naruko replied smiling as she handed the binoculars to a hobo.

The trio then got onto a set of sea-dos and began riding to the ship.

"So these girls gonna try to kill us too?" Naruko asked.

"See? You had to bring that up again." Zimos said incredulously.

"Hey getting shot by a hooker isn't the easiest thing to forget." Naruko replied.

"You were shot by a hooker?" Kushina asked amused.

"A shitty party, the hookers all pulled out guns and tried to kill us with them. We kicked their asses though." Naruko replied as they arrived at an ramp and the trio ran up the ramp.

"Once you find the girls, give em to me, I'll keep em safe." Zimos said as Kushina opened a crate.

"Oh." Kushina said blushing at what she saw.

Naruko looked in to find a mounting S & M apparatus with a mechanically thrusting dildo.

"What the fuck..." Naruko asked freaked out.

Naruko went to a crate and opened it releasing a pair of girls inside.

"Find the guy in purple." Naruko instructed them and they nodded.

Kushina rounded a corner and shot 3 MS guards in the head before opening the next crate.

Kushina blushed even more. "Would a fist even fit?" Kushina asked out loud backing away and shaking her head.

"Focus mom, and for the love of Christ, you better not get into S & M." Naruko said as she shot 2 more guards and opened a crate revealing a load of rpgs, shotguns, grenades and assault rifles.

"Why do you find weapons and the girls while I find sex apparatuses?" Kushina said as she opened another crate revealing 3 more girls.

"Get to Zimos, the guy with the Z, he'll keep you safe." Kushina instructed.

Naruko then jumped up some stairs and shot 2 more guards with her .44 Shepards.

Naruko then went to open a crate only to be kicked back.

"What the fuck is he doing in there!" Naruko yelled as a brute came charging at her as Naruko opened fire when Kushina came running up behind it and impaled it through the back with her sword.

Ripping out the sword, Kushina moved out of the way as the brute fell over backward.

Kushina then went to another crate that voices were coming from and opened it and snarled.

"If I ever see who's running the Morning Star, I'll kill them." Kushina snarled as she lead a group of girls out of the crate, all 9 of them couldn't have been more than 8 years old.

"If Viola thinks buying us off is going to save her, she's dead wrong." Naruko said coldly as she opened another crate revealing another S&M apparatus.

"What the fuck is wrong with these people?" Naruko asked while Zimos gathers the children with the rest of the girls.

"I don't know, I'll admit, some of the things I've seen after joining the Saints, it opens your eyes to what being legit doesn't allow you to see. Now that I'm a Saint, I feel I can do the right thing... somewhat." Kushina said looking at the children.

"Mom, we're criminals, there isn't particularly a right with us. We're murderers, we deal drugs, we push them, we traffic them, we deal in weapons and traffic them. We deal in organized crime, we employ prostitution." Naruko replied.

"And yet, I see no child molesters, no rapists, your dealers are no where near schools and won't even look at children. Your Pimp is also protecting children, there are things that the Saints won't do, and things they hate, crimes they won't forgive." Kushina countered.

"Maybe." Naruko replied as she opened another crate revealing the rest of the girls.

Naruko and Kushina directed them to Zimos.

"Everyone in the crate move!" Naruko yelled urgently.

"Don't worry children, it's only so we can get you out of this place." Kushina said reassuringly to the 9 children.

Once everyone was on board, Zimos closed the doors.

"Can't have them falling out." Zimos said calmly.

"Hey you got company incoming." Johnny's voice said on Naruko's phone.

"Johnny? How bad does it look?" Naruko asked.

"Pierce won't come in while the ship is under attack, hah what a pussy. Some of the boys and I are coming in on a chopper to help shoot all those mother fuckers." Johnny said confidently.

"We'll try to leave you some." Naruko said smirking as she drew both her .44 Shepards.

Kushina unsealed a K6 Krukov.

"Let's show these mother fuckers who they're dealing with." Kushina as she went through the crates shooting any MS that go on board while Naruko hammered helicopters with exploding rounds from her shepards.

More helicopters came and fell from the sky as Naruko blasted them while Kushina turned around a corner and gunned down more MS before turning to the ramp and fired a grenade down to the boats destroying them.

"We're here." Johnny said as he began shooting from a chopper while 2 saints in purple Kevlar and military uniforms jumped down.

"Ultor Black Ops. Gotta love my private spec forces." Naruko said smirking.

Soon enough the MS were dead and Pierce arrived.

The trio then got onto Johnny's chopper and began escorting Pierce through the skies while Kushina, Naruko and Johnny fired rpgs at apcs and boats to protect Pierce.

The pair of helicopters flew across the water as rocket trio fired their rpgs, destroying the APCs as they came before they, made it do their destination and unlocked the girls from the crate and then into a big rig trailer.

"Hold on getting a call, from Matt." Naruko said calmly.

"I believe you have something of mine." Matt said calmly.

"Fuck you." Naruko said hanging up.

The group then escorted the truck into Saints' territory.

"Alright, now that that's finished, time to find out what that bitch Dewynter is after." Naruko grunted.

"Yeah, though we should be on the look out, I got a bad feeling." Kushina replied while Naruko, Zimos and Johnny looked at her.

"Feelings like that usually mean that all hell's about to break loose." Naruko replied as they parked they drove the truck to Zimos' garage.

Soon afterwards, they arrived at the garage and unloaded everyone while they called in Ultor Black Ops to take them to one of the Ultor orphanages.

"So what will become of the children?" Kushina asked.

"Many usually ended up joining the Black Ops when they were old enough, some joined the Saints and others just stuck with Ultor. Either way though, they stayed away from the prostitution rings, childhood horrors and all." Naruko replied as she called formed her Chakra Runner.

Getting in, Kushina looked at her daughter.

"I see, so how long have you been in the UBO?" Kushina asked.

"I'd say, since about a year after I join, I wanted to learn as much as I could so I'd be able to pull my own weight in the Saints, when Sarah wasn't dealing with all the corporate BS, she was helping Ultor train me. I was Sarah's protege." Naruko explained as they drove to the penthouse.

"Hm, and a second mom." Kushina said smiling.

"You seem pretty accepting of me considering her to be like a mother to me." Naruko countered.

"I'm accepting of it because I failed in your childhood, and you needed someone to help you heal, regardless of your letter, I know you were trying to protect me, but it's not an easy thing to forgive your self for, finding out your husband was beating your daughter and organizing violent mobs against her." Kushina explained.

"And yet, you found me, came to me and now we're a family again." Naruko replied as they pulled into the garage.

"Yeah, I guess we are." Kushina said smiling as Naruko cancelled the Chakra Runner and smiled.

"Come on mom, something tells me we got a big day tomorrow with Dewynter." Naruko replied while they entered the elevator.

**Next day**

Naruto stretched as she sat up on her bed and looked out the window only for her eyes to widen.

There outside the building, standing on a rooftop on another building, a Neko masked ANBU with purple was looking at her before Naruko rubbed her eyes and looked again to find the ANBU gone.

"Huh, must be imagining it." Naruko said as she pulled off the covers and went into the shower.

Turning on the water, Naruko basked in the warm water, letting it run through her long red hair and body while the got cleaned up.

After a few minutes she got out and began putting on her Ultor Assassin outfit with her dark grey leather suit, grey bullet prove vest, high heels, ammo packs, and holsters her first Shepard on her left side and the second on her right thigh. Afterwards she grabbed her Ultor dog tag and put it on before leaving the room.

Walked down the stairs to the living area of the penthouse, Naruko saw Kushina leaning against the wall looking off in a direction.

"Hey mom, ready to go see Dewynter?" Naruko asked.

Kushina didn't reply.

"Mom." Naruko tried again only to get no reply.

Naruko walked over and looked at her to find a slight nose bleed and looked where Kushina was looking to find a shirtless Johnny lifting weights.

Naruko's gaze shot between to the two repeatedly before she gaped.

"Mom!" Naruko yelled surprised.

Kushina jumped and yelled "Itotallywasn'tcheckingoutJohnny'shotbody!" while blushing which shocked Johnny causing him to drop the weights on his foot and curse out loud while a number of saints laughed.

"Dude the boss's fucking mother is checking you out?!" A saint yelled laughing.

Once Johnny had stopped jumping around cursing out loud, He gaped at Kushina surprised while Kushina suddenly found the the sky outside very interesting while blushing.

Naruko just chuckled and left. "I personally don't mind called Johnny, dad. He's the closest I've ever had to a father." Naruko said as she entered the elevator laughing.

Exiting the elevator, Naruko ran out the door and jumped into the air forming her Chakra Cycle and sped down the streets while picking up her phone.

"Oleg, what can you tell me about Viola?" Naruko asked.

"She's a useless whore." Oleg replied.

"Well, I don't like her either but damn, harsh." Naruko replied.

"Professionally speaking however, she can be a great source of information if she can be trusted." Oleg continued.

"That's the real question isn't it? Well it's good timing I suppose, hold on Oleg." Naruko replied.

Switching over, Naruko answered Viola's call. "I'd like to meet if you'd be willing." Viola said calmly.

"You really think I'm that fucking stupid?" Naruko growled.

"I helped you hurt the Morning Star, didn't that prove I'm a woman of my word?" Viola asked.

"No it didn't. People can go a long way to gain what they want." Naruko replied.

"Look I don't want to fight the Saints anymore, if you're willing to talk, meet me in the park." Viola replied.

Naruko sighed.

"Oleg, come on, we might as well see what the bitch wants." Naruko said annoyed.

"Understood, I'll see you in the park." Oleg replied.

Turning around an intersection, Naruko shot off toward the park.

Moments later, Naruko arrived and cancelled her cycle while jumping into the park while a truck came by, carrying Oleg in the back.

Oleg jumped off and approached Naruko.

"Stay here, guns at the ready in case it's a trap." Naruko told the driver whom nodded to her.

"Snipers are in a few building around the park so if it's a trap, we should be able to handle it." Naruko replied entering the park while Oleg nodded and followed.

As they approached Viola, they saw he drop some coins into a guitar case by an entertainer.

"I was unaware you were a patron of the arts, Viola." Oleg greeted.

"We never really had the chance to talk, what with you being a science experiment." Viola said while Oleg cracked his neck angrily.

"I wouldn't piss off the big man, Dewynter." Naruko said coldly.

Viola sighed. "Look, I'm not here to fight, we need to work together." Viola reasoned.

The entertainer stopped playing.

"Right, Sarah is dead because of you." Naruko growled.

"Sarah is dead because she wanted to protect her little protege." Viola countered while Naruko growled.

"Fine, maybe I am at fault for her death a bit, so what's in it for you?" Naruko growled restraining her self from shooting Viola.

The entertainer continued playing.

"I get to see Killbane suffer what what he did to my sister." Viola replied smiling.

"This is news, what happened?" Oleg asked.

"The hooker assassins failed and when we tried to leave, Killbane grabbed her by the neck and..." Viola couldn't finish.

"Son of a bitch. And he's the one who attacked Sarah's funeral." Naruko growled.

"Alright, we'll work with..." Naruko looked to see a trio of white armoured SUV like vehicles racing toward them with turrets on top.

"What is that?" Viola asked.

"Trouble run." Naruko said as they all fled the park with the vehicles hot on their trail while people ran to get out of the way.

"Where the fuck are the snipers?" Naruko asked as a sniper took a shot at them and missed while Naruko slid over a car, and Viola ran between them and Oleg ran over them while the SUV like vehicles smashed through them.

The trio then ran inside a strip club while the vehicles stopped by the door.

An armoured soldier came out into one of the turrets and took aim at Oleg who stood at the door and opened fire just as Oleg slammed the door shut.

Naruko tapped her ear piece.

"Snipers, where is our support?" Naruko asked.

"_Cough cough_ Sorry boss, we got _cough_ jumped by some guys in grey leather armour and white masks._ Cough cough_ All the others appear KIA, I'm bleeding out from a stab to the lung. _Cough cough cough_ You're on..." A dieing sniper explained before dieing.

"No... it can't be..." Naruko mumbled, suddenly very afraid.

"Who is it?" Oleg asked.

"My village's ANBU black ops is out there. They're not the soldiers in the vehicles, you'll know them if you see them. A word of advice, don't run, you won't get far, just... just fight for your life. It's all you can do." Naruko said shaking.

"Hey, come on, no time to be a chicken, we need to focus on getting out of this alive." Viola said urgently.

"Right." Naruko said calming down.

"Let's god." Naruko said taking the lead while drawing her 44. Shepards.

"Okay those guys in white aren't the ANBU, so who are they?" Viola asked.

"Soldiers, though I don't recognize the uniforms. As for ANBU, if Naruko's mother is anything to go by ANBU will be ninjas." Oleg explained.

"Mercs working for Killbane maybe?" Naruko suggested.

"He thinks his Luchadores are unstoppable, I doubt he'd ask them to sit this out." Viola countered.

"So someone else wants us dead, how nice. The Syndicate and Konoha are bad enough." Naruko replied as she kicked open a door to the main audience area.

Suddenly flash bangs were thrown in and white armoured soldiers stormed the room firing their rifles at the trio.

"Fucking lasers?! Are you fucking kidding me?" Naruko yelled as she hammered a pair of soldiers with her Shepards.

"Good think you have explosive rounds." Oleg said. "The tables will be a bit more even."

Naruko ran up to a soldier hammering him with her guns before picking up his shotgun and felt a chakra link to the gun and smiled.

"Oh this is too funny, I can fuel the gun with my chakra." Naruko replied and blasted a soldier that came around the corner before picking up his assault rifle and experienced the same link.

Sealing the shotgun away, Naruko began firing at the soldiers with the laser rifle while Viola gunned several down with her Tek-Z smgs and burned them with incendiary rounds and Oleg... well Oleg just hulked out on the soldiers.

"Fuck it, we're leaving." Naruko yelled.

The trio then ran out a set of doors as the soldiers followed them, lead by riot shields.

Naruko fired at a few of them with her Shepards while Oleg slammed the doors to the stairs open and Viola and Naruko ran through.

Oleg went to close the door when a soldier threw a grenade at the door only for Oleg to slam the door shut and run up the stairs while the explosion sent soldiers flying and caused the stair way to cave in just as the trio made it onto the roof.

They saw a strange jet fly overhead and looked where it came from to see a huge aircraft carrier with more jets taking off and flying in their direction.

Naruko then took out her Shepards, Oleg cracked his knuckles and Viola cocked her Tek-Z.

"This isn't any better." Naruko said worriedly.

"This place looks surrounded." Viola said looking over the edge to find a ton of strange tanks.

"What kind of jets are those?" Naruko asked.

Oleg can to the elevator. "They've cut the power to the elevator."

"I'll see if I can fix it." Viola said while Naruko opened fire at a group of soldiers that were brought in by a drop ship.

Naruko continued shooting of troops both on the roof and snipers on other roofs surrounding them while Oleg pretty much went on a rampage.

Oleg grabbed a soldier and began smashing him against the other soldier before throwing him off the roof and grabbed a power box before throwing it at a jet, destroying it.

Soldiers continued to be dropped as Oleg and Naruko continued to drop them as they came when Naruko ran out of ammo and switched to her D4th Blossoms.

"How's it coming Viola?" Naruko asked.

"I'm trying to hot wire an elevator while being shot at, how do you think it's coming?" Viola yelled.

"No need to get pissy about it." Naruko replied.

"Hey if you wanna do this, be my guest." Viola countered.

"No thanks, gonna go kick more ass." Naruko replied and gunned down several more soldiers.

"Watch out for those snipers across the street." Viola replied while Naruko drew her modified McGanus 2015 Sniper rifle and nailed straight head shots across all 4 surrounding roof tops.

"Done with them." Naruko replied.

"Oleg anything look familiar?" Naruko asked.

"It's military grade, way beyond the private sector." Oleg replied.

"More of those jets, any idea what these guys are after?" Naruko asked.

"Don't ask me, they seem to be after you." Viola replied.

"Seems very common in this city." Naruko replied.

Then suddenly a jet flew by and shot Oleg with a missile, wounding him.

"Oleg!" Naruko yelled as she ran to help him up.

"Come on big guy, no dirt naps today." Naruko said as she helped him back on his feet.

"Enough of this, you go. I'll grab their attention." Oleg said jumping onto a jet and began smashing the cockpit open.

Nodding to him, Naruko and Viola entered the elevator and went back into the strip club.

Naruko's phone rang, answering it, Kushina's came came through.

"Naruko, I figured which door you're coming out of, get in the Bulldog and we get out of here." Kushina said.

"No, take Viola and get to the penthouse, I'll take the cycle and draw their attention away and meet up with you back at the penthouse." Naruko countered.

"Careful Naruko, there's been sightings of ANBU." Kushina replied.

"I know, I'll be alright, see you soon." Naruko replied as they exited the building and Viola got into the Bulldog's turret while Naruko ran down the street and jumped onto her Chakra cycle before speeding off while Kushina and Viola raced to the penthouse.

Speeding down the streets, Naruko looked over head to see a purple haired ANBU jump onto a jet before jumping onto a building while the jet crashed.

"What the, who side is she on?" Naruko asked while she gunned her throttle and swerved around a road block before turning and riding off a small cliff down to the road below.

Shaking her head, Naruko turned and began heading to the penthouse while she answered her phone.

"Boss, are you seeing this? These guys are everywhere." Shaundi said worriedly.

"I know, I'm almost back at" Naruko looked down at the side of her cycle to find a burning explosive tag stuck to the side.

"Son of a bitch!" Naruko yelled as the tag destroyed her cycle sending her flying forward.

Naruko hit the ground hard, sliding along the pavement before slamming painfully into a pole.

**Naruko's POV**

I look around as my ears ring, weakly, I struggle to get up as I see a silver haired ANBU shushin in front of me before he walks up to me and slams his boot into me face.

**Normal POV**

A purple haired ANBU clenched her fist as she saw several ANBU surround Naruko's unconscious body and grab her.

Watching the ANBU leave, the purple haired ANBU drops down and picks up Naruko's phone.

"Boss? Boss, are you there? Naruko!" Shaundi tried.

"This is Yugao Uzuki, student of Naruko's mother, Kushina Uzumaki, Naruko has been captured by Konoha Nin. I'll be heading to your penthouse without my mask or forehead protector." Yugao said, taking off her mask and forehead protector.

Looking in the direction the ANBU went, Yugao clenched her fists.

"Hold Naruko, help's on the way." Yugao said to her self before taking off to the penthouse.

**Well there's the next chapter, I actually wanted Naruko to be captured when the idea came to mind, Yugao has always struck me as the kind to be Kushina's student or one of them. She also struck me as someone who would be supremely loyal to her teacher and by proxy her teacher's daughter.**


	4. Payback's A Bitch

**((I do not own Naruto or Saint's Row unless you count a copy of the discs bought from EB Games and I don't own TF2 or any other games in this crossover))**

**Third Street Black Widow**

**Chapter 4 Payback's a Bitch**

Naruko was woken up by a pain in her jaw. Blinking a few times, she looked around her to find a pair of ANBU in the room along with someone she had hoped not to see.

Standing in front of her, cracking his knuckles with gravity defying grey hair and ANBU armour was Kakashi Hatake.

"Hello Kyuubi." Kakashi said grabbing her jaw.

"Miss my little visits in that alley?" Kakashi sneer at her.

Naruko simply spat in his face causing him to slap her sending her crashing to the floor.

"Pick her up." Kakashi growled.

The ANBU doing as they were ordered, picked Naruko and sat her up right again before going back to the corner of the room.

"You have the demon's power, what the hell do you need me for?" Naruko growled.

"You brainwashed the Hokage's wife and enslaved her. Now you're gonna release her and then you're gonna go back to Konoha and be a good little demon wench and serve the village like you're suppose to." Kakashi smirked.

"Fuck you." Naruko grunted.

Kakashi only smirked more. "I don't know about fucking me, but I'll be sure to do the same to you though, and I'm sure sure there are many who would love for the little demon whore to service them as well." Kakashi said smugly.

Naruko just glared at them.

"When I get out of here, I'm gonna cut your balls and make you eat them. Then I'm gonna gouge out your eyeballs and I'm gonna make them skull fuck you. Then when your good and dead, All the Saints are gonna piss your grave and your father's." Naruko smirked only for Kakashi to punch her.

"Mouthy little whore. No matter, you'll humbled soon enough. The ship that Sasuke's force acquired from Yuki no Kuni should be here in an hour." Kakashi growled.

"I'll be free in less." Naruko growled as the three ANBU left the room.

**Saints Tower**

"Any sign of Naruko anyone?" Kushina asked worriedly.

"The boss hasn't arrived yet, and she's not answering her phone." Shaundi answered while Gat looked over the balcony with a sniper rifle when an ANBU with violet hair and a cat mask dropped on the balcony.

"Konoha has captured Naruko, Sensei." The ANBU reported.

"Yugao?!" Kushina asked shocked.

"No time, Sensei. ANBU has Naruko, they've taken her to the industrial part of the city and there's a ship off the coast coming, I sensed chakra on board." Yugao replied.

"They're gonna take Miss Uzumaki back to Konoha." Oleg said grimly.

"The hell they will." Kushina countered.

"Ma'am, we may be black ops, but we're not the group specifically trained along side Naruko or the group that did the training. Might I suggest we inform them. I believe her instructor is in the city as well." A soldier answered.

"Do it, inform Vector." Shaundi replied.

"Already done. I found out a few minutes ago and sent a team there. Figured if they stirred up enough chaos, the Black Widow could escape in it." Vector said entering the penthouse from the elevator.

Looking at Vector, Kushina noted that he wore a black suit with a Kevlar vest and hood. He also had black combat boots with a knife on his chest, a pistol holster to his thigh and an smg hanging off his shoulder. To complete the attire he was also wearing a gas mask with blue lighted eye pieces and the Saints emblem on his shoulders.

"W-Who exactly did you sent?" Pierce asked getting a feeling.

Vector simply chuckled.

**Konoha Holdout**

An ANBU was walking past a gate when he heard a knock on it from the outside.

The ANBU looked at the gate tilting his head when the knock sounded three more times.

Opening it while drawing his sword, he saw a person around late teens to early 20s, wearing khaki shorts shin length socks, cleats, a violet t-short with a baseball cap. In his hand he was holding a stack of pizzas.

"Yo pizza delivery. Somebody order 7 extra large pepperoni?" The boy asked.

Up on the sky scrapper behind him, a man with a sniper rifle and australian hat was pinching his nose.

"Oi, this is neva gonna work." The man groaned.

Taking aim, he saw the ANBU was shaking his head denying the boy.

"Fine fine, I was told the order was here, I'm just the delivery guy. I'll check in with the pizza place, maybe they got it wrong." The boy said making an okay ring with his thumb and index finger over his shoulder.

The ANBU nodded before his head exploded.

"Thank you Dundee." The boy said.

"Call in the others Bradley!" The sniper said shooting and ANBU behind the scout.

"Hey let's bust em up!" Bradley said on his walkie talkie.

Then without warning a large man with bandana and minigun along with a black man with an eyepatch and grenade launcher came running past him.

Following them were a man with a strangle device and a lab coat along with a man with a shotgun and hard hat followed by a masked man with a revolver and a boy with a gas mask and flame thrower and a man with an army hate and rocket launcher.

"Oi ye bastads, A'll take ye all on! Ye mask mongrels!" The black man yelled in a Scottish accent as he went running through the base firing grenades at anything that moved.

"Come little ones, say hello to Sasha!" The large man yelled while firing his minigun.

Running past them, Bradley ran up the stairs of a tower and bashed an ANBU's head in with a mini bat while the sniper shot another ANBU.

"What in the blazes is going on out here?" Kakashi yelled coming out of one of the warehouses to see Team Violet tearing the entire holdout apart.

"You go into the warehouse and guard the whore, I need to get this place back under control." Kakashi ordered an ANBU.

"Yes sir." The ANBU saluted and entered the warehouse while Kakashi went to enter the fighting only to stop.

"That salute... it was what these Americans do, we bow... shit." Kakashi turned back to enter the the warehouse grabbing a pair of ANBU to come in with him as well.

Running through the warehouse, the "ANBU" made his way through the room killing another ANBU and switching identities with him before continuing on into the warehouse before he found a door with a pair of ANBU guarding it.

"The captain has ordered me to guard the demon." The ANBU said calmly.

Nodding the two let him enter.

Entering he saw Naruko glaring at him.

Deactivating his holographic device, the Spy made a shushing motion and Naruko nodded.

Moving behind her, the Spy pulled out his switch blade and cut her wire.

"Thanks Jeager." Naruko said rubbing her wrists before forming her chakra smgs.

"Alright Hatake, payback time." Naruko growled as she and Jeager left the room.

Running through the halls, Jeager would cloak before stabbing an ANBU in the back or shooting them with his revolver while Naruko ran through the warehouse gunning down any ANBU in sight.

They had just about made it to the exit when the found Kakashi and the two ANBU from before waiting for them.

"Going somewhere demon?" Kakashi asked.

"The name's Black Widow, not demon. Though funny you should call me that." Naruko countered.

"And why is that?" Kakashi asked, his eye narrowed.

"You know the saying? Don't bring up more devil's than you can put down?" Naruko asked.

Kakashi remained silent.

"Minato brought up one too many." Naruko said smirking as she aimed her smgs at the 3 ANBU.

"Kill her!" Kakashi ordered.

The ANBU charged at Jeager and Naruko only for Naruko to signal down Jeager before dashing under the ANBU's guard and grabbing their masks.

Naruko immediately blasted pure Youkai into the ANBU's brains before releasing them.

Kakashi charged at Naruko only for her to duck under his blade.

Naruko then back flipped, kicking Kakashi in the jaw and knocking him to the floor before shooting him in the knees causing him to cry out.

Naruko then grabbed Kakashi by his hair and sat him up against the wall.

"Told you I'd be free in less than and hour." Naruko taunted him.

"Kill her you morons! Why the hell are you just standing there!" Kakashi yelled at his comrades.

"Jeager. My bowie knife." Naruko said, to which the spy handed her a large bowie knife with a purple guard.

Naruko wasted no time, stabbing the knife into Kakashi's groin and cutting his balls off, causing him to scream before she grabbing them and ripped off Kakashi's mask.

Naruko then pryed Kakashi mouth open as he tried to keep it closed before forcing his own balls into his mouth, forcing his mouth shut. She punched him in the throat, causing him to swallow them whole while Kakashi cried in agony.

"Don't think this is over yet, Kakashi. I am an Uzumaki, I swore I'd make them skull fuck you. I never go back on my word." Naruko smirked maliciously causing Kakashi to pale.

"N-no, not that, anything but that!" Kakashi begged.

Naruko then grabbing his hair and slammed his head back against the wall and cut his eyes out before looking to the enslaved ANBU.

"Have fun boys, I gotta get back to my people." Naruko smirked as she and Jeager left the warehouse, leaving Kakashi screaming with the 2 ANBU.

Exiting the warehouse, Naruko looked around to find the entire area in ruins as Violet Team finished mopping up the remaining ANBU.

"Jeager, finish up here, then get to HQ. All of you. We've got Konoha reinforcements on the way on top of these new military forces." Naruko said as she formed her chakra cycle.

"Understood boss. We'll see you soon." Jeager saluted before moving into the holdout.

With everything taken care of, Naruko took off into the streets before continuing into the tower.

A storm of thought raged through Naruko's mind as she rode her cycle to the penthouse. Soon Konoha would arrive in force. The Saints were at war with the Syndicate. With the military, and now with an army of ninjas. Naruko frowned.

Soon it would be all out war in Steelport and very likely, the only way it was going to end was with Minato's head on a spike. On the upside, Konoha would be exposed as would all the elemental nations. Konoha could be seen as a terrorist village.

Naruko shook her head smirking as that. Even now, it was hard to believe it had been so long ago. Years since Sarah found her. Took her under her wing, trained her. Then came Vector, a former member of the Umbrella Security Service. He had tought her many things as well. She'd been quite happy during those years.

She had learned all she could, she gained the family she always wanted. Dare she say it, Sarah, the previous leader of the Saints was like a second mother to her.

Looking ahead, Naruko saw the tower coming up.

_"Now comes the hard part."_ Naruko thought as she pulled into the garage, dispelling her cycle and entering the elevator.

Exiting the elevator she shook her head smiling as she heard her mother worrying over her safety.

"Miss me?" Naruko asked smirking.

Everyone looked to her, not very surprised to find her back before a red blur smashed her to the floor.

"My baby, you're all right!" Kushina cried holding Naruko.

"Gah! I'm not a child mom and besides Violet rescued me." Naruko cried trying to get out of Kushina's grasp while everyone laughed.

"Mom please, we have something important to discuss." Naruko said causing Kushina to let her go.

"Okay." Naruko said as they got up.

"As you all know, these military ass holes have moved in. The advance force of ANBU have been decimated by Violet and uh Kakashi is uh, entertaining his colleagues right now." Naruko said awkwardly.

"You didn't..." Vector said grimly.

"What?" Kushina asked.

"Kakashi's being skull fucked by his fellow ANBU. Suffice to say, Naruko can be pretty damn sadistic when she wants to be." Shaundi said a little pale.

Kushina's gaze shot to Naruko as she imitated a fish.

"More ANBU are on the way. Konoha will be coming in force soon so we need to get ready. Quickly." Naruko said calmly.

"We need to move to a different HQ. They likely know we're here by now." Pierce suggested.

"Agreed. I'm getting the army that showed up is STAG. So let's get ready for war. This is our city. And we're not letting Konoha, STAG or the Syndicate have it." Naruko ordered causing everyone to raise their guns.

"Hu-yah! Yes Ma-am!" The various Saints soldiers cheered.

"Let's get to work, Each of you will be in charge of each set of plans for the next few days, My mother will be organizing everything." Naruko said camly. As she went to the washroom.

"Naru?" Gat asked.

"Treating wounds Gat. I was just tortured after all, and plus I stink like those Leaf Ass holes. No offence Mom and Yugao." Naruko said going to a shower.

"Heh, None taken." Yugao said coming out f the shadows wearing a violet coloured Ninja outfit.

"Alright everyone you heard my daughter. Let's get to it." Kushina said and every began setting of plans.

**I know this took such a long time. Truthfully I switched out the crap ass laptop for a desktop and when I got Saints the third for pc... hey wtf steam wont start the damn thing up. Any way, moved the xbox up to my room, so I can start working on stories again. I also have to place all anime stories on hold because Now I got the mask download limit to them and have to buy them... again. So coming payday, I'm gonna say fuck it and see if I can order the dvd's off funimation or something to get me the series permanently.**

** Current stories unable to update.**

** Fairy Tail stories- all haitus until a mean to keep up with canon is found be it free manga site or gaining the dvds**

** Infinite Stratos, working on it, still think I have access to the episode downloads.**

** ADST chapter Kiri Invasion part 1 half done.**

** Band of brothers, going is slow but getting there, chunin exam arc always as the hardest to write no matter the author or the story.**

** Knight Princess, Chapter is long since done, want to finish another chapter and post both.**

** Lancer's identity needs more info to be accurate, look to Fairy Tail for clues.**

** Wing's of Flame. Chapter half done. I know this story has been dead for along time, I'm hoping for it to be like Naruto and rise from it's ashes.**

** Shadow's pact, chapters still remain, things have calmed down so maybe it might come back.**

** Fairy Tail Blood and Steel Chapter 1 half done.**


End file.
